Problem: Express the decimal as a percent. $1.415$
Answer: Rewrite the decimal as a fraction with a denominator of 100. $1.415 = \dfrac{141.5}{100}$ $\hphantom{1.415} = 141.5\%$ $141.5$ per hundred = $141.5$ per cent = $141.5$ percent Another way to convert a decimal to a percent is to multiply by $100$ (or move the decimal two places to the right) and add a percent sign.